


Just a harmless one-night stand

by Bluemary



Series: Two Divahs with a broken soul [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Loki Feels, M/M, Oral Sex, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: Several time later, Loki decides to accept that drink. Nothing important, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker and this story isn't betaed, so I apologize in advance for the mistakes. I hope it's readable enough, though.
> 
> Story written for the Drabble Flash Event of the group "We are out for prompt", with the prompt: Loki/Tony, "They wouldn't forget"

**Just a harmless one-night stand**

 

“What do you think is going to change?” the god had purred, seductive and tempting against his ear.

 _Nothing,_ Tony had thought.

However, during the next fight between Loki and his team, he had found himself tensing for every punch the Hulk landed and for every time Mjolnir passed too close to the god's face.

 

“If you really believe that every person I have sex with somehow matters to me, you're making a big mistake”,

Stark had laughed, while they were taking off each other's clothes in the dark.

Loki had silenced him with his mouth, kissing him until he drew blood, because the only sounds he wanted to hear were his mortal's moans and screams, and whether they depended on pain or pleasure he didn't care. Stark was delusional, even if interesting. An arrogant mortal who thought so high of himself he believed that Loki was interested in him or in his opinion, like he wasn't just some fleeting pastime, for the god.

But when the Avengers had found themselves in a wild battle against Doom, Loki had been there as a silent and invisible spectator, following with a frown every time the Man of Iron risked being hurt.

 

“Do not flatter yourself, mortal. I am merely looking for a moment of recreation, and you happened to be here. I shall forget all of this night in a couple of days.”

Tony had welcomed his words with a challenging grin, before taking the god's whole erection into his mouth in one go. He focused on making Loki moan, on driving him crazy and giving him so much pleasure that that night would remain in his memory like a scar. So that Loki would be his most prized and satisfying conquest, while he would remember that night only because of the pride of having been desired by a god.

And yet, when Thor had returned to Earth saying that they wouldn't have to worry about his brother anymore, Tony had been the only one to ask him what had happened to the god they had had as enemy.

 

“I know your diva ego won't allow you to accept the fact that not everything is about you, but I don't remember the name or the face of most of the people with whom I have sex. If I remember yours it's only because you're the same guy who once threw me out of the window.”

And Loki had snorted, not even deigning him of an answer, using his magic to redress himself in a flash of green light. Before teleporting away, he had let his eyes wander on the naked body of the mortal, to better impress that image in his memory. How Stark had surrendered to him, unharmed and so vulnerable, how many times he had made him moan, a guilty testament of how much the mortal had loved being dominated by an enemy.

Because Stark had only been one of his victims, even if he still did not know it.

But when the mortal had foolishly found himself in danger in the attempt to save some civilians, with his suit damaged and a skyscraper about to collapse on his head, he had been the one who had taken him to safety before the building buried him.

 

“What are you doing, here, Reindeer Games?”

“I came to claim my drink.”

They would forget, they had silently sworn to themselves while the alcohol in their mouth had mixed to each other's tastes.

A night like many others, with no feelings, no words, no important memories to keep.

And then, whole months had passed, months when they had stared at each other from two different sides on the battlefield, as enemies, and every time their eyes met they had been aware of the weight of the secret that bound them, feeling the memory of that night burning their skin like the ghost of a caress, missing it with an intensity that sometimes hurt like a wound.

Everything had started with a glass, like a joke, until it dug inside them.

And in the end, they realized they would never forget.

 


End file.
